Vehicle manufacturers and vehicle dealers may desire information concerning how well their vehicles are maintained in the field. For example, vehicle manufacturers and vehicle dealers may be interested in knowing whether, and to what extent, drivers park their vehicles in enclosed structures, such as garages. This information may give a vehicle manufacturer insight into the resale value of its vehicles. Similarly, this information may be used by a vehicle dealer to estimate the residual value of a leased vehicle.